Stormy Night
by G.M Smith
Summary: Haruka, Michiru and a young Sun Soldier on a Stormy night. My first Song fic/Sailor Moon fic with my OC. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **I do NOT OWN Haruka and Michiru! They belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi!**_

 _ **I do own my OC Kiya Brightly a.k.a Sun Soldier ( I will write another fic with more about her later)**_

 _ **Anyways! On with the SongFic!**_

 ** _A Stormy Night_**

Thunder crashed in the darkness of night awakening a young teen with a start. Kiya Brightly, thirteen years old, Guardian of the Sailor Senshi, the big bad "nothing can scare me" Sun Soldier was indeed afraid of a thunder storm. She looked towards the window as the harsh rain beat against the glass of the window.

"Just go to sleep... Don't think about it." She tried to tell herself until a louder crash of thunder shook the house. It was enough for her to leap out of bed and bolt out of her room. Kiya ran down the hall of the five-bedroom home she shared with four others until she stopped at the door of the couple that resided behind it.

"what am I doing? I can't wake them up." She sighed staring at the door. "Get a grip Kiya... you are thirteen." Another crash of thunder made her flinch. "Thir-Thirteen and the Sun Soldier..." Thunder crashed once again, making the young Sun Soldier shake with fear. "for god's sake, you fight Monsters almost daily...it's just a.." Lighting struck closer than before making the next clap of thunder rattle the house and send Kiya into a panic attack. She bolted down the hall and into the closet room she could find. Noticing it was the music room she crawled under Harukas piano hoping to find comfort in her chosen hiding place.

Michiru woke up at the sound the enormous boom, she looked towards her window noticing the storm that rolled in. She sighed, enjoying the patter of rain against the glass until she heard sobbing.

"Ruka...Ruka wake up." Michiru shook her lover from her slumber.

"Nngh...Michi...whaiss it?" Haruka replied in groggy voice.

"Do you hear that?" Michiru whispered softly still hearing the quiet muffled sobs.

Haruka listened hard, trying to hear anything other than the storm outside. it took her a few moments until she too heard the small sobs. "You don't think? A storm?"

"Let's go check on her." Michiru pulled the covers off of herself and grabbed her aqua colored robe hanging on her side of the bed post. She slipped in on and looked over at Haruka still in bed. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Maybe it's Setsuna watching a chick flick." Haruka responded not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of their bed.

"Setsuna said she'd be with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa tonight remember?" Michiru crossed her arms staring her lover down.

"Alright, Alright. But I still don't believe it's Kiya. I know something must scare that child but I highly doubt it'd be a storm." Haruka pushed the covers away from her body and got out of bed. Her button down night shirt was wrinkled along with her pants from sleep.

Michiru lead the way down the hall, following the sounds of sobbing until they reached the music room. Haruka now curious to know if it was indeed the storm that scared the young Sun Soldier felt for the light switch and flicked it on to reveal Kiya huddled under the piano sobbing.

Noticing the sudden change in illumination Kiya looked up to see Haruka and Michiru in the door way. She quickly wiped her eyes not wanting them to notice her tears or find she was scared of a stupid storm. Michiru walked over to the young teen kneeling down next to the piano, she gave a soft smile and held out her hand.

Looking over at Michiru, Kiya knew she figured it out. She knew by the look in her eyes and the gentle smile on her face, the same look her mother had all those years ago before...

Another loud clap of Thunder shook the windows and Kiya whimpered holding tighter to her knees. Haruka, now feeling sorrow for Kiya quickly got an idea and walked over to the piano. She pulled the seat out enough to sit down, her legs directly in front of Kiya. She gave Michiru a look with a small smile as she stretched her fingers readying them to play.

Michiru heard the soft melody begin to play knowing full well what song it was; she took a deep breath preparing to sing the old lullaby.

 _"Little child, be not afraid_

 _Though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

 _Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

 _I am here tonight."_

Kiya looked up at Michiru slowly at the sound of her singing.

 _"Little child, be not afraid_

 _Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

 _Illuminates your tear-stained face_

 _I am here tonight._

 _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _The same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _On forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

 _In the morning."_

Michiru held out her hand once again, coaxing Kiya out from hiding.

 _"Little child, be not afraid_

 _Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

 _And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

 _I am here tonight._

 _Little child, be not afraid_

 _Though wind makes creatures of our trees_

 _And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

 _And I am here tonight."_

Kiya took Michirus hand, slowly coming out from under the piano. Thunder sounded once again but this time Michiru was prepared, she quickly pulled Kiya into a mother's embrace. When the panic left Kiya once again, she shifted so Kiya would be sitting semi cradled and continued to sing.

 _"And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _The same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _On forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

 _In the morning."_

Michiru swept Kiyas short brown hair away from her face. Her sky blue eyes were red and puffy from her tears but seemed to show some ease.

 _"For you know, once even I was a_

 _Little child, and I was afraid_

 _But a gentle someone always came_

 _To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

 _And to give a kiss goodnight._

 _Well now I am grown_

 _And these years have shown_

 _That rain's a part of how life goes_

 _But it's dark and it's late_

 _So I'll hold you and wait_

 _'Til your frightened eyes do close."_

Haruka looked over at them and smiled. Thunder clapped a few times and went unnoticed by the young guardian which made her smile even more.

Kiya joined in towards the end of the song, fear and anxiety now replaced with joy and calmness.

 _"And I hope that you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _The same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _On forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

 _In the morning._

 _Everything's fine in the morning_

 _The rain'll be gone in the morning_

 _But I'll still be here in the morning."_

Michiru smiled and pointed towards the window. Kiya looked towards where Michiru motioned and was surprised to see the storm slowed to small drizzle. the thunder was no more and the sky was slowly bringing out the stars that it hid behind the storm clouds.

"Thanks." Kiya looked down a small blush of embarrassment crept on her face. "Don't tell anyone about me being scared of a storm."

Haruka ruffled Kiyas hair and smiled. "It'll be our secret." She winked then helped her and Michiru up from the floor.

After walking Kiya back to bed and saying their good nights, Haruka and Michiru once again cuddled under the warmth of their blankets. Haruka was almost asleep when Michiru called to her softly.

"Ruka?" She whispered softly, concern in her voice.

"Yeah?" Haruka replied in a groggy manner.

"Tonight was the first time... I saw the child behind the Soldier." Michiru said remembering the fear that was in Kiya's eyes not even an hour ago. "Sometimes...I forget that Her, Hotaru even Chibi-Usa are still so very young and were made to grow up so quickly."

Haruka sighed. "We all were, but that was a choice we all made Michi, you know that." Michiru knew Haruka was right but it still didn't settle well. "You're right but...well I guess I wish they had more time to be children than senshi."

"We all do but you know it won't last forever, our freedom will come our battles won't last forever, remember that." Haruka wrapped her arms around her lover and held her close. "Let's not dwell on this anymore, it only upsets you."

Michiru relaxed in Harukas embrace and smiled. "You're right, Good night Ruka."

"Good night Michi. I love you." Haruka placed a soft kiss on Michiru's temple.

"I love you too." Michiru replied softly only to be met with Harukas soft snoring.

 _"And I hope that you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _The same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _On forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

 _In the morning._

 _Everything's fine in the morning_

 _The rain'll be gone in the morning_

 _But you'll still be here in the morning."_

Michiru sang softly to ease her own uneasiness. She gave a small smile as she drifted off to sleep.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I really hoped you all enjoyed my first Sailor Moon fanfic/songfic. I will be writing more about my OC in an epic fanfic later on.**_

 _ **The song belongs to Vienna Teng and the song is called Lullaby For a Stormy Night. It's beauty and I hope you check it out.**_

 _ **If you like it leave a review please and I will,**_

 _ **See you in time~**_

 _ **P.S:**_

 _ **I also write Doctor Who Fics, I am currently writing a Saga with my three OCs in that Doctor Who Verse so please check it out!**_

 _ **\m/ ^o^ \m/**_


End file.
